


Amor de verano

by cheshirebear



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: Chapter 9, Day At The Beach, F/M, Fluff, Spoilers, Summer Love, Summer Vacation, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 01:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20018269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirebear/pseuds/cheshirebear
Summary: El verano ya ha pasado, pero Dahlia no puede evitar recordar a cierto australiano de sonrisa seductora. ¿Logrará la chica olvidar a su amor de verano y volver a ocupar su mente con Castiel? Pero espera... ¿es de verdad sólo un amor de verano?





	Amor de verano

Dahlia suspira pesadamente mientras sus ojos azules se pierden en el paisaje urbano que se ve a través de la ventana de clase. ¿Cómo puede ser que el verano haya pasado tan rápido? Siente que fue ayer mismo cuando estaba en la playa, en esas vacaciones tan aburridas que estaba teniendo con sus padres. Sólo hubo un día que mereció la pena…  
Al pensar en ello, la joven cruza los brazos sobre el pupitre y esconde el rostro en el hueco que queda entre sus extremidades, recordando a cierto rubio australiano que convirtió sus vacaciones en algo un poco más especial de lo esperado.

Aquel día el sol brillaba en su punto más alto y, aunque el sonido de las olas rompiendo contra la arena era realmente relajante, que no hubiese apenas gente allí le estaba empezando a hartar. Fue por eso que decidió alejarse de sus padres y dar un paseo, esperando encontrar a alguien más o menos de su edad para poder charlar o relacionarse. De verdad que no aguantaba más ese aburrimiento…  
Fue ahí cuando, por sorpresa, se encontró con un par de rubios hermanos que reconoció al momento. No supo si alegrarse o maldecirse cuando ambos la vieron a ella también.  
Eran Nathaniel y su irritante hermana Ámber, que habían ido juntos a pasar el agradable día de verano a la playa. Ya que se iba a encontrar a alguien del instituto, hubiese preferido que fuese Castiel, pero en fin… ¡Al menos era alguien conocido!  
El rubio delegado, haciendo gala de su siempre educado comportamiento, ofreció a Dahlia su compañía. No se llevaban especialmente bien, pero todo estaba yendo bien hasta que Ámber decidió que tenía que arruinar cada inicio de conversación interesante entre ellos.  
Llegó un punto en el que la rubia se le hizo tan insoportable, que Dahlia compró helados para todos con un ingrediente extra: almendras. Supo minutos antes gracias al hermano de su archienemiga que ella tenía alergia a ese fruto seco, así que en cuanto probó el helado, la reacción fue inmediata, llenándose de feos sarpullidos por todo el cuerpo.  
Dahlia no es que fuese especialmente mala, pero Ámber se lo tenía merecido. Demasiadas cosas había pasado ya por alto por el bien de su medio amistad con Nathaniel… que por cierto, decidió quedarse con su hermana para cuidarle, así que el tiro le salió un poco por la culata.  
Suspirando, la joven se giró en redondo para dejar atrás a los hermanos en problemas y, tras unos pasos, casi se choca contra el pecho del que ahora tantos dolores de cabeza le estaba dando solo por pensarle.

" _Me llamo Dakota_ " le dijo el surfista con una increíble y seductora sonrisa, " _pero todos me llaman Dake_ ". Desde ese momento, Dahlia se quedó boquiabierta por la fuerte atracción que sintió por ese chico prácticamente desconocido. Nunca le había pasado eso, así, tan de repente…

El resto del día lo pasó con el chico australiano, que le habló más de él, le preguntó sobre ella y fue increíblemente atento y agradable, haciéndole sentir como creía Dahlia que debían sentirse las protagonistas de las películas románticas. Ni siquiera se sintió ni un poquito culpable cuando se encontró a Nathaniel y con cara de pocos amigos le dijo que se tenía que ir porque Ámber estaba teniendo una reacción alérgica.

Tras invitarla a unos ricos pastelitos, Dake se ofreció a enseñarle a ponerse de pie sobre la tabla de surf y ambos se metieron en el mar. Fue divertido y se rió más que en todas las vacaciones de verano con las caídas y los resbalones, fue ahí cuando… _sucedió_.  
Jugando y jugando, Dahlia volvió a resbalarse de la tabla de surf a pesar de la ayuda de las manos de Dake y cayó de espaldas al agua, hundiéndose por completo en el agua por unos segundos. Cuando sacó la cabeza y cogió aire para seguir riendo, sintió cómo las manos de Dake le agarraban por la cintura, ayudándole a alzarse. Dahlia, algo cortada, se pasó una mano por la cara para quitarse el agua y poder abrir los ojos; lo que se encontró fue al rubio muy muy cerca de ella, sonriéndole. Podría haberse negado, podría haberse apartado… ya había alguien que le gustaba, pero sabía que si dejaba pasar aquella oportunidad, se arrepentiría para siempre.  
Así que apoyó las manos con cuidado a ambos costados del australiano y dejó que éste sostuviera con delicadeza su rostro, seguramente sonrojado. Después él la beso y sintió esa famosa sensación de tener mariposas en el estómago, sólo que en vez de parecer que revoloteasen en su interior parecían estar teniendo una pelea grupal.

Aquel día, olvidó por completo a su obsesión pelirroja de oscuros ojos que llevaba por nombre Castiel… y sinceramente, ahora se sentía algo mal por ello. Pero se siente aún peor por seguir poniéndose totalmente roja al recordar a Dake, cómo le había tratado, cómo le había acariciado, besado…

—Mierda… —murmuró Dahlia, escondiendo aún más la cara entre los brazos cruzados.

Sabía que Dake había sido algo así como un rollo de verano pero… temía haberse quedado pillada por él. A pesar de saber que el chico ya estaría en Australia, que seguramente no lo volvería a ver jamás y que, conociendo su actitud, lo probable es que tratase a todas las chicas que le gustaran como le había tratado a ella… a pesar de todo eso, no podía evitar que sus ojos se mojasen al pensar en lo que había sentido ese día en la playa.

—Oye, tú. —La conocida voz a su izquierda hizo que dejase de esconder el rostro en sus brazos al instante.— Sé que es una mierda que se haya acabado el verano, pero no es como para ponerse a llorar.  
—Castiel… —Dahlia parpadeó varias veces para intentar despejar las lágrimas de sus ojos. Por algún motivo, el pelirrojo había decidido sentarse a su lado en clase y ni se había dado cuenta.  
—Joder, pero si estás llorando de verdad. —El rostro del chico de sus sueños hizo una mueca extrañada, de incomodidad, y Dahlia se apresuró a limpiarse las finas lágrimas que se le habían escapado. Dios, eso era aún más vergonzoso que lo que había estado pensando.— Y estás toda roja. ¿Es que tienes fiebre o qué?  
—¿Esa es tu manera de preocuparte por mí? —le preguntó Dahlia, sonriendo un poco. El comentario hizo el efecto que ya suponía y las cejas del chico se fruncieron, picado.  
—Pf, si te hace ilusión creer eso… —Y, sin decir ni una palabra más, Castiel se levantó de malas formas de la silla y salió de clase justo cuando el profesor entraba.

" _Tengo que olvidarme de Dake…_ " pensó Dahlia para si misma, viendo cómo su obsesión se marchaba de esa forma tan maleducada pero también tan suya.  
Pero una cosa es decirlo y otra cosa hacerlo. Sabía que no sería fácil olvidarse de un chico de ensueño como Dake.  
Mientras la primera clase del curso empezaba, Dahlia volvió a mirar por la ventana. El cielo tenía un clarísimo color azul que le recuerda al mágico día de playa y a los pícaros ojos verdes del australiano recorriendo su cuerpo sin ninguna discreción ni vergüenza. No debería pensar en eso.  
Dahlia suspiró y abrió el puño izquierdo, observando una nota arrugada que escondía en él. No… definitivamente no debería pensar en eso, porque en ese pequeño papel estaba escrito el nombre de Dake, un corazón y su número de teléfono.  
¿Sólo un amor de verano? No sé yo...


End file.
